blackbulletfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Black Bullet (Ending)
Der Ending Song heißt Tokohana und ist von Nagi Yanagi. Dieses Lied wurde im Jahre 2014 veröffentlicht. Das vollständige Lied ist 4:12 Minuten lang. Für den Abspann des Anime wird eine auf 1:30 Minuten gekürzte Version verwendet. Deutscher Text (Anime) Am Anfang kann keiner die Hoffnung aufgeben. Doch letzten Endes lernt man, zu resignieren. Ich stopfte das Schild, das unser Jetzt beschützt, in die Patronenhülse und schnitt ein rundes Loch in die Wand. Als ich hindurch sah, blickte mir das Ende entgegen. Selbst deine in kräftiges Schwarz eingewickelte Traurigkeit und deine Herzenswunden- alles werde ich in mir aufnehmen. und selbst das werde ich zu meiner Energiequelle machen. Wie ein Lotus. Deswegen bleibe stets an meiner Seite. Japanischer Text (Full) Hajime wa itsudatte Kitai wo yamerarenai Keredo yagate akirame wo oboeru Ima wo mamoru tate wo yakkyou ni tsumekonde Maruku kabe wo kiritotta Nozokeba owari ga mikaeshiteta Shouen dan'u ni tobikomu kimi no Aijou ni wa hyoujou no nai kamen ga haritsuku Mukuiru koto dake ga kimi wo ugokasu no nara Boku wa doushite koko ni iru Saigo wa toutotsu ni Isshun de ubawareru Dare wo semete mo modori wa shinai no ni Rensa wa owarazu ni soredokoro ga mashiteku Jibun jishin wo oikomu busou ni kizukanai PIERO no you da Kudaketa kokoro wo matotta kimi no Kanjou kara kasuka na koe hikizuri dashitai Hontou wa nakitakute tamaranai tte iu nara Tada damatte dakishimeru Kono yo de saikou ni kirei na mono wa nandaka shitteru? Doro no naka ni ite mo kesshite kegarenai hana datte Nazedaka boku wa onaji namae seotte umarete Koko ni irunda Hageshii kuro ni tsutsumareta kimi no aijou demo shinshou demo Zenbu torikonde Sore sura boku no kate ni shite miseru sa like a lotus Dakara zutto soba ni ite Zenbu torikonde Yodominai shiro no hana de tsutsumikomu yo like a lotus Dakara zutto warattete Quelle: http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/blackbullet/tokohana.htm Englische Übersetzung (Full) In the beginning, it always seems Like you could never give up hope But soon you learn to accept defeat My bullet, packed with a shield to protect today, Made a round hole in the wall When I looked through it, the end was looking back at me You, who plunge into the hail of bullets, Paste an expressionless mask over your affection If repayment is the only thing that motivates you Then why am I here? An ending can be stolen In the blink of an eye But no matter who you fight, you can't get it back It keeps increasing in an endless chain I corner myself without noticing my weapon Like a clown For you, who wear a broken heart, I want to draw out the faint voice of your feelings If the truth is that you want to cry and you can't bear it Then I'll just silently hold you Do you know what the most beautiful thing in this world is? It's a flower untouched by the mud in which it grows Without knowing why, I was born bearing the same name And now I am here For you, who are wrapped up in a violent darkness I'll take in all your grief and the wounds of your heart And I'll make even that into my nourishment like a lotus So stay with me forever I'll take it all in And wrap it up inside a smooth white flower like a lotus So keep smiling forever Übersetzung von bluepenguin http://ejtranslations.wordpress.com Deutscher Text (Full) Am Anfang scheint es immer so als könntest du nie die Hoffnung aufgeben aber bald lernst du die Niederlage zu akzeptieren Meine Kugel, geladen mit dem Schild um das Heute zu beschützen, schlägt ein rundes Loch in die Wand Als ich durchsah hat mir das Ende entgegen geblickt Du, der du dich in den Kugelhagel stürzt, trägst eine ausdruckslose Maske über deiner Zuneigung Wenn Rache das einzige ist was dich motiviert, warum bin ich dann hier? Ein Ende kann gestohlen werden innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags Aber egal wen du bekämpfst, du kannst es nicht zurückbekommen. Es steigert sich in einer endlosen Kette Ich verstecke mich in einer Ecke ohne meine Waffe zu bemerken wie ein Clown Für dich, die ein gebrochenes Herz mit sich trägt, möchte ich die schwache Stimme deiner Gefühle hervorlocken Wenn es die Wahrheit ist, die dich zum Weinen bringt und du es nicht zurückhalten kannst, dann werde ich dich einfach still festhalten. Weißt du was das Schönste in dieser Welt ist? Es ist eine Blume, unberührt durch den Schlamm in dem sie wächst. Ohne zu wissen warum, hab ich den selben Namen getragen als ich geboren wurde, und jetzt bin ich hier. Für dich, die in eine gewalttätige Dunkelheit eingehüllt ist, werde ich all den Kummer und die Wunden deines Herzens aufnehmen, und ich werde sogar das zu meiner Nahrung machen wie ein Lotus Also bleibe für immer bei mir. Ich werde das alles aufnehmen, und es in eine sanfte weiße Blume einhüllen wie ein Lotus Also lächle für immer. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Biolectra. Kategorie:Musik